On the x factor transcript
This is the transcript for on the x factor characters: Vanessa Doofernsmirtz Stacey Hirano Slutty Girl 1 Slutty Girl 2 5 seconds of summer ripoff Brittney Spears Demi Lovato SImon Cowell Heinz Doofensmirtz Phineas Flynn Ferb Flectcher Candace Flynn Jenny Perry the Platypus Django Transcript The episode begins with Heinz and Vanessa Doofensmirtz driving to the X factor building. Heinz: Are you ready for the X Factor Vanessa? Vanessa: Oh yeah dad, I can't wait! They arrive at the X Factor building and enter. Vanessa looks around and sees alot of "interesting" looking people. They walk into a room where all the performers are waiting. Annoucner: Alright everyone are you ready for the X FACTOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH WOOHOO ALRIGHT HERE WE GO JUDGES WHAT DO YOU THINK. Demi Lovato: I'm really excitied to see whos gonna perform for us tonight. Backstage- Vanessa is sitting down when she turns around and sees Candace dressed in a "revealing" outfit. Vanessa: What the heck are you wearing?! Before Candace can answer, the annoucer interrupts her. Announcer: First off we have Heinz Doofensmirtz! Doofensmirtz rips off his clothes to reveal a revealing outfit. Dr Doofensmirtz: Alright lets get this show on the road! Heinz goes on stage. Music begins playing. Dr Doofensmirtz (singing and putting his hand on his right hip and walking suggestivly) O Yeah evil evil evil twerk that *** twerk that *** O Yeah evil evil evil tw.... Heinz trips over one foot and falls off the stage. He gets up and knocks the coke and papers off the judges stand before laying down suggestivly on it. Dr Doofensmirtz to Britney Spears: Hey what up girl. SImon Cowell:SECURITY!!! Dr Doofensmirtz pulls his underwear out from his pants and waves it in Demis face. Demi looks disgusted and throws up. 2 Security Guards pick up Heinz and escort him out the building. Backstage- Slutty Girl 1 to Vanessa: Hey ***** what are you wearing, why don't you wear an outfit like mine so you can show off your ***. Slutty Girl 2: Yeah! Phineas and Ferb are standing with their backs faced to Vanessa when Ferb suddenly hears this going on. Ferb: huh (turns around and walks up to slutty girl 1 and 2) Vanessa: (silently) o gosh what a bunch of sluts Ferb: she can wear what ever she wants thank you very much. Slutty Girl 2: Well what do you think of this (shows ferb her boobs0 Ferb: (drooling) uh..yeah..uh Phineas walks over. Vanessa: what the... Phineas: whats going on ferb... holy cow! Vanessa:what are you... Phineas:uh..ferb buddy.. lets uh..lets go over here now. Phineas holds onto ferb as they walk away. Announcer: next up we have candace,stacey,and jennnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!! Candace: come on jenny move it! Jenny:(sighs angirly) Candace Jenny and Stacey go on stage. The song california girls begins to play. Candace: (holding a lollipop tilts her head back and smiles) im candace! Stacey (doing the same) im stacey! Jenny (of course, doing the same) im jenny! They begin dancing, Candace to Jenny: no step right, not left, ***** Jenny: *****? Ill show you who the ***** is Jenny jumps on Candace and they go off the stage, leaving Stacey by herself. Stacey looks around, they tilts her head back and smiles. Stacey: Im Stacey! SImon Cowell: Ok stop. Stacey you were fabulous, Cocky and Jackoff, get outta here Candace: (furious) what, im the leader! (runs and trys to attack stacey) A security guard jumps on candace and carries her out of the building. Backstage- Slutty Girl 1 to Vanessa: Hey uh truth is we didn't really pratice any talent, we just put on these outfits and we were just gonna show off our bodies, but you seem really talented so could you like put this on and perform with us. Vanessa: (nervously) uh...ok The announcer announces that Vanessas new group is the next one to perform. It turns out the group really didn't practice any talent as they were just slutty posing and making noises. One of the girls walks up to Vanessa and hands her the lyrics of the song,. Vanessa: (singing) I have a big butt...uh...look at my boobs...my boobs are so cool...my butt is so rule Demi Lovato: That was amazing! Britney and SImon: Bravo! The girls all smile. The scene switches to them on the bus to hollywood. Vanessa is sitting with slutty girls 1 and 2. There is a seat next to Vanessa. Stacey sits down next to her. Stacey: Hey Vanessa: Sup They arrive at a pool, where a montage begins of them having fun in a hot tub with the other contestants. The scene switches to them going to the building where the competiton is being held. Annoucner: Ok I need everyone to find a group!! Alot of people rush into the buliding, and seperate Vanessa from the slutty girls people are pushing Vanessa around knocking her on the floor a bunch of times. Announcer: Everyone get in a group. I NEED EVERYONE IN A ******* GROUP RIGHT ******* NOW!!!!!!!! A 5 Seconds of Summer ripoff band walks past Vanessa. One of them slaps her butt. 5 Seconds of Summer ripoff member 1:She looks so perfeccccccttttttttt Vanessa sees the slutty girls and Stacey standing together and joins the group with them. Stacey: yeah lets do this!! The scene switches to midnight. Slutty girls 1 and 2 are sitting down and drinking, leaving Vanessa and Stacey to coreograph by themselves. Vanessa: ugh come on guys we have to focus we perform early tomorrow Slutty Girl 2 gets on Slutty Girl 1's back. Slutty Girl 2: Yeah that monkey did the backflip off a huge...(throws up) Stacey: seriously guys!? Slutty Girl 1 runs around Stacey and Vanessa while she and Slutty Girl 2 scream at the top of their lungs. Stacey gives in and grabs a drink, while Vanessa is furious. Vanessa: THATS IT!!!!!!!! WE HAVE TO PERFORM TOMORROW AND YOU GUYS ARE TOO BUSY ******* AROUND AND DOING ******** Slutty Girl 1: Thats enough, slut (runs and jumps on Vanessa) The next day comes, and all the girls are passed out, most of them drunk. Vanessa: Holy crap guys its 6am we have 4 hours to perform. Slutty Girl 2: Were g...g....g....g....g..gonna..gone...gonna..gonna go to the club. Slutty Girls 1 and 2 and Stacey walk outside and ask a man to give them a ride to the club. They all drive away, leaving Vanessa by herself. Vanessa: You've got to be kidding me! Oh ****! Vanessa gains confidence and decides she can do it on her own. She takes a shower and changes into some new clothes, and works on coreography herself. Annoucner: Next up we have 5 Secoonds of Summer. The 5 Seconds of Summer ripoff band gets on stage, and begins performing she looks so perfect off key. Meanwhile, Vanessa nervously practices. Soon, Vanessas group is called to perform. Vanessa: I can do this. I can do this. Vanessas group walks in, looking messy and drunk. Stacey: were re...re...ready to peform. Vanessa: Actually, I think I'm gonna do this on my own. Slutty Girl 1: Nonesense, no way you're doing this withcow us Vanessa:(silently) **** The group gets on stage. Stacey and Slutty Girl 1 start running around and doing nonsense. Slutty Girl 2 throws up and falls face first into it. Vanessa performs Problem by Arianna Grande amazilnly and wins, as most of the performances were complete nonesense. Dr. Doofensmirtz and Perry the Platypus walk in, clapping. Vanessa: Dad! Dr Doofensmirtz: Vanessa! Perry, Dr Doofensmirtz, and Vanessa wave, along with the rest of the audience wave their hands as the 5 Seconds of Summer rip off band takes the stage and performs she looks so perfect off key. THE END